The Slender Man
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: It's a day before the big dance and strange things are happening. Power outages, headaches, people disappearing. Is this the work of a serial killer, or something more demonic? Someone is working with this psycho while leaving notes in the forest. Witness the events as they unfold in the eyes of the victims, as well as the video from their cameras.[] From the demented, Methereaper.
1. Prologue

Alright, how y'all doing?

As I was getting over a sickness awhile back, I came up with some ideas, this being one of them. I plan on redoing an old story, Unconscious Dementia, where it will be a full story and not just a oneshot. I doubt anyone remembers it, which is fine it'll be different. By the time you read this it'll probably have been UL'ed.

Anyway, I'm rambling a bit, this one is an HTF adaption of the Slenderman mythos. It will be inspired by the original mythos, and The Arrival game, but a lot will be new and original. I used to advertise for OC's in a story like this, but I want to keep it simple for now so I won't be asking for any.

I do have other plans for stories needing OC's later on.

So what's gonna happen is, you're gonna experience the story through the character's actions as well as video footage and audio recordings made by them as well. There will be some jumping around, and I'll try to point out when it happens unless it messes with the plot. If the section is specified as belonging to a character, I won't use speech displayers for them.

A majority of the tapes will be reports by the police officers reviewing the evidence for the missing persons case.

Confusing, but you'll get it.

Alright, here it is. Read on if you'd like, or click back and find something better, I'm sure there are other great authors to check out.\

**\A/N/** It seems i made a mistake in my rushing of the chapter. It was Cuddles who was helping Flippy with the tables. Let's Hope my embarassment from this mistake will help me learn my lesson. -_- I ask if anyone notices any more errors, to message me and let me know. Thanks - Meth

* * *

**[][][]**

**Prologue**

**October 30****th**** 2013**

**Day before School Dance, 2:58 P.M.**

**[][][]**

It was disappointing how normal the day was. Flaky sat in her assigned seat in Sniffles' science class, the school resorting to student teachers due to budget cuts. She, much like everyone else, were counting the minutes remaining. Maybe if she was lucky…

"Alright, Flaky. Would you please give your report?"

'Damn…'

With a sigh, she dropped her pencil and looked at her paper to see what progress she had made. It didn't look good, but she might have been able squeak by.

As she slid her chair back to stand, Sniffles stopped her, "Would someone please wake up Martin?"

Everyone's attention shifted to the white bear who was slumped over his desk, black hair disheveled and tangled around his headphones.

Toothy kicked the desk, startling him into a heap on the floor. Once the laughter stopped, he stood and reclaimed his seat.

"Now you may begin,"

Right as she started approaching the front of the room, the bell rang, bringing a sigh of relief from many in the room.

"Sit down, I have not dismissed you yet."

Several groans and the shuffling of feet.

"Now, Flaky, would you like to give your report?"

She looked at the paper in her hand covered in scribbles and mostly plagiarized work. Shaking her head no, she stacked it with her notes.

"Martin, give us your speech. What is it on."

She kept her eyes focused on the clock, counting the seconds pass.

"Sniffles is a major Douche, by Martin Light."

With an angry sigh, showing he was tired of having this argument, he waved his hand, "That's enough, those who haven't gone, just turn in your reports and you may leave."

Flaky filed into the end of the line, waiting as it slowly moved forward.

"You're gonna love this one," Martin said as he dropped a magazine on the teacher's desk. The cover featuring a naked woman with the article title, 'How to please your man.'

Finally reaching the end she noticed the stacks of thick, stapled reports that was gathered there.

Dropping her report, if you could call it that, she hurried to leave before-

"Flaky, could you wait a second?"

Sigh.

Sniffles held up her report, "I do hope this is a joke. This kind of work will do nothing to help you Academically."

"Come on, I got things to do, can you hurry this up?"

Sniffles blinked, "Is this how you speak to your teachers?"

"First off, I'm older than you. Don't treat me like a kid. Second, you're not even a real teacher."

Sniffles returned the report to the desk and waved her away.

She felt bad about doing that, but she was overstressed with setting up the school dance and there was still so much to do. It was always, 'Flaky do this, Flaky do that.' Sometimes she wished everything would go away. However, she always took it back.

There was nothing she could do, though.

At least she thought.

**[][][]**

**October 30****th**** 2013**

**Night before the school dance, 8:37 P.M.**

**[][Giggles][]**

I can't believe how the dingy old gym was looking. The streamers were being hung by Toothy while Handy held the ladder. Not my first choice of helpers, but whatever.

Flaky should be back from the store with the rest of everything they needed soon.

Sniffles was pointing about something, standing in the corner, pretending to work on the speakers. Best to leave him alone.

The band was setting their equipment up, hauling in speakers, amps, and instruments by the car load. We were lucky to have them volunteer, seeing as the alternative was the music teacher's record player. I don't know about Martin Light knowing the meaning of 'Not Metal', but I guess pickers can't be choosers.

Flippy was setting up tables while Cuddles 'supervised'. Hope he doesn't drop any…

Petunia was staring at the ceiling for some reason…

"Hey Petunia, what're you doing?"

She looked at me for a moment, and a grin spread across her face. She pulled remote from her pocket and pushed the button. From up in the rafters came a clicking sound. Looking up, I seen a set of doors open and begin swinging.

"You haven't been watching Carrie again, have you?"

She shook her head, "No, not lately. Splendid set it up, we're gonna fill it up with balloons and confetti, then open it for the final dance.

"Not bad," I said as I slugged her arm.

She began wiping her arm with a handkerchief, "Well, it was mostly Nutty's idea. He said it was from a dream he had. I assumed it was sugar that fell from it, though."

"He's gonna grow up to be a drug addict. Speaking of, where is he? I don't like not knowing where he is."

Petunia looked around, "I don't know, I haven't seen him at all today, or yesterday."

Sigh.

"Everyone keeps backing out of helping us. There aren't many people left who's willing to help out."

"At least Flaky's still here." Petunia added while Martin wheeled in the last of their gear.

"How much do you actually need to perform?"

He looked this way and grinned, "We roll deep, baby!"

He hoisted the large box onto the stage and rolled it to the back beside the drumset.

"Who are the other guys? I don't think I've seen them before."

"Rye's the bass player," she said pointing at the brown bear restringing his bass.

"And Surge's the drummer." she finished by pointing at the wolf who was adjusting the spinny… metal things…

"Surge?"

"Well, obviously it's a made up name." she added as the doors to the hallway opened and Flaky walked in.

"What do you think?"

Flaky looked around, "Not too bad. It'll look better without the lights on."

"Flaky? You got your camera?" Martin said into the microphone, his voice echoing around the gym, "We're just about ready for sound check."

Flaky nodded, "Got it right here."

"They need a camera?"

Petunia shrugged, "They're trying to play professionally. He thinks a video will help them get signed."

"You'd know…"

"Yes, I would." she said, matter-of-factly.

"Alright, it's recording," Flaky shouted, setting it on a nearby table.

"Martin, you do remember our agreement, right?"

"I'm not a heartless psycho. I do know the meaning of lovey-dovey." he said as he slung his guitar over his shoulder.

"He can be very romantic, for your information." Petunia added.

"You'd know."

"Yes I would," she repeated.

Martin turned on his amp and leaned away from the microphone, "Ready?"

Rye nodded and strummed his bass while turning the knobs, "Do it, to it."

Surge slammed his sticks together, "One, Two,"

Martin began picking the strings, the notes ringing loudly, almost beautifully. Everyone followed his lead and they began the song.

It wasn't metal, so far so good.

He moved to the microphone and began singing with a voice I didn't know he possessed, "All last summer, in case you don't recall. I was yours, and you were mine. Forget it all."

Everyone had stopped working and focused on the stage.

There were even underclassmen from the academic club staring through the windows in the doors while they continued the song.

Seeing him in this light made me understand how Petunia could love him like she does.

He stepped on something near the bottom of the microphone stand and his guitar grew louder and… crunchier?

Martin yelled louder, obviously enjoying his minute in the spotlight, "Whispers at the bus stop, I heard about nights out in the school yard. I found out about you!"

As the chorus ended, the lights flickered for a moment and everything grew dark with a loud pop from the circuit panel.

Everyone began applauding, some laughing.

Martin began yelling as the emergency lights kicked on, "We're just that epic!"

Sigh.

"Sniffles? Can you try to get the lights back on?'

"Yeah, Yeah." his voice said from somewhere behind them.

Petunia pulled out her cell phone and began recording a video so her light would stay on. She began pointing the beam around the room as another flashlight clicked on.

The emergency lights did little to illuminate the large room, but I could still make out the figures on the stage as they began unplug their gear. Probably in case there was a surge when the power returned.

"Flippy, you alright?" asked Toothy's voice in the darkness.

"Yeah, covered my ears when the lights began to flicker." His voice was normal.

There were scattered sighs of relief.

Petunia blinked for a moment, "Something's wrong with my phone."

Looking at the screen, I saw as the edges began to warp and crackle. It would stop for a moment then return. The sound of static was also coming through the speakers.

Petunia gave the phone a shake and it returned to normal.

**[][][]**

**November 7, 2013**

**Eight days after third attack.**

**[][Case 333 Evidence: Tape 04][]**

**[][Reviewing Officer Douglas][]**

The band on the stage grew louder as the singer stepped on an effects pedal (Line 6 FBV Shortboard, Evidence #223). As he did so, the screen began to distort around the edges and grow staticy. Shortly after there was a loud pop and the screen grew dark.

The rattling of the symbols from the drum set still ringing.

Amid the applause the words "Adjusting.." flashed onto the screen. The light kicked on, illuminating the table it sat on but not much else. "Night Mode" activated and the screen became gray, showing the movement of believed victims.

""We're just that epic!" was yelled from somewhere in the room

"Sniffles? Can you try to get the lights back on?' came a voice near the camera.

Faintly, a voice replied, "Yeah, Yeah."

Several moments pass before someone yells from off screen, "The amps overloaded the circuit. We can't run the lights and stage at the same time."

The voice near the camera, "Well, we have separate lights we're gonna use so that won't be an issue. Can you get the power back?"

"It tripped the breaker to the outside generator. We have to shut the backup generator off manually and reset the circuit."

"Okay," from near the camera, "You know what to do. Flaky, take your camera with him and hold the light while he works. We'll get everything you got from the car."

There was the sound of jingling keys and the camera was picked up and stopped recording.

**[][Continued from tape 1][]**

The camera began recording, a view of red feet filled the screen as they walked. The view changed as the camera was lifted and pointed in the direction they walk, a blue anteater leading the way. The view dimmed as they passed from under an light.

"Look, about this morning," a female voice began.

The anteater cut her off, "Forget it. Let's just finish what we came here to do."

The tone of his voice implied they had some sort of argument.

The screen distorted for a moment but returned to normal. The user points the camera toward the top of the outer wall of the school, then towards the thick forest nearby.

Stopping under another light, the shape of a fuse box beside a chain link fence surrounding an generator that was rumbling quietly.

The anteater dropped his toolbox with a jostle and proceeded to open the panel.

In the light from overhead, he begins reading the instruction affixed to the panel and begins to flip the breakers.

The screen distorts again, this time the vertical synch is affected, causing the screen to scroll up. The sound becomes crackly, and it is impossible to tell if anything is said.

It returns to normal and the user begins to scan the surroundings, more frantically.

"Sniffles,"

The anteater sighs, "Just shut up and let me work."

The screen returns to it's malfunctioning state as the word, "Error/" begins flashing in red.

"Something's wrong," the user says, her voice becoming panicked.

A shadow of a figure appears on the wall.

"Got it!" the anteater yells as the generator shuts off.

The shadow is of tall man, depending on the source of light between six and nine feet tall. Several flailing appendages appear on the shadow and the anteater turns around and stares in horror at the attacker.

The camera is dropped and for a split second the form of a large man lacking facial features are illuminated from the camera's light. The figure appears to have several tentacle like arms in addition to his regular arms, and is wearing a black suit.

The camera lands amid the grass facing the forest further ahead of the crime scene. They victims begin screaming as they're drug into the trees. The body of the anteater in wide-eyed terror passes in front of the camera.

The screen crackles again, then returns to normal.

The counter at the top of the screen shows twenty-three minutes pass before any interaction with the camera.

Faint sobbing and whimpering is heard, slowly approaching the camera. Nearly a minute later, a red foot appears in front of the camera, which is then picked up, showing the bloody, battered face of the crying porcupine.

A moment later, the camera stopped recording.

* * *

I got chills typing this, and I hope you did reading it.

I believe it was lacking in ways, but I think it's good enough to be continued.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think, and message with any question, concerns, or ideas for stories you'd like to see me do.


	2. 1 Let the hunt begin

Alright, chapter . I'm gonna spend more time on this one, because after re-reading the first chapter, I noticed my grammar is greatly lacking…

Well, let's get to it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let the hunt begin.**

"Tales of the hunt, as told by the hunter, never glorify the lion."-African Proverb

**[][][]**

**November 8, 2013**

**Nine days after third attack.**

**[][Case 333 Evidence: Tape 12][]**

**[][Reviewing Officer Douglas][]**

**[][Patrol Car Dash Camera Footage of Officer Roland Ranier][]**

**[][][]**

The car is parked off the road, the sign across from it placed them on the entrance road of Crystal Hills National Park.

The dash camera was recording while Roland and his partner Daniel Jefferies were talking.

Suddenly, a white car flashes past them, and the siren begins wailing. The car was moving so fast that were it not white and loud you probably wouldn't have seen it.

The Officers had trouble catching up to it. However, the car eventually stopped and pulled to the side of the road.

Leaving the lights flashing, they parked farther back than necessary. I'm adding this to my notes as #1 for Evidence Tape 12.

Roland leaves the patrol car and turns on his microphone while walking to the white car.

"Car 011, Engaged in a 510, possible 502 or 503."

The voice came from inside the car, making it Daniel notifying the operator.

From the CB radio came a woman's voice, "10-4, go ahead Car Zero One One."

The pitbull comes into view, still walking to the suspect's vehicle.

"White, mid 80's hatchback. Toyota, Trueno. Plate number, 1122 JFK."

Roland's voice comes through the video feed, "Please shut off the vehicle, sir."

The car rumbles to silence.

"Car 011, plates come back to a Martin Light. Car is insured under same name. No arrests in current district, listed as a gang vehicle in Dunwich."

"10-4."

Roland removes his ticket book and opens it, "License, and Registration please."

The camera picks up only the outline of a figure inside the car due to illegally tinted windows. The suspect leans over the console and opens the glove box. While doing so, Roland's microphone picks up faint speech, too quiet to make out.

"What are you saying, sir?"

The figure leans back and his voice becomes clearer, "There's something chasing me! It took my friends into the park!"

Roland takes something from the driver and begins copying it into the book, "That's the first time I heard that one."

"I'm not kidding!"

As he yelled, the video began to blur and distort as with previous evidence, getting progressively worse.

Roland shook his head, "I gotta tell this to my partner, he'll get a kick out of it."

"Tell it to you're gay lover, maybe he'll believe me!"

The video is nearly impossible to make out, but as Roland walks back to the car he stops and looks into the forest.

"What the-"

From off the right side of the screen, a large utility truck from city services crushes the officer, sending splashes of blood onto the windshield of the patrol car. As the truck landed, it slid several feet until it stopped sideways, blocking the street.

"Shit!" yelled Daniel as the dome light of the car kicked on. The wolf now came into view, stopping in front of the camera.

The lights on the truck began flashing, drawing his attention. The door opens on the hatchback and a white bear steps out.

"Behind you!" he yells.

Daniel turns, gun half drawn as someone tackles him to the ground. I can't make out the attacker due to their clothing, and it appears to be wearing a mask.

The bear dives back into his car while Daniel's screams are heard through the video. More blood begins to splatter the window as Daniel's screams cease.

The bear comes out of the car, pistol raised as the creature stands and turns to face him. They square off for a moment, before the bear fires. The report of the high caliber pistol ruins the audio of the video.

The figure stumbles back as the bullets hit. The bear stops firing, giving the creature enough time to escape. He follows it with his pistol before running to Daniel.

He kneels out of view of the camera for a moment, before standing back up, Daniel's belt and pistol in his hand.

He puts the belt on and checks the ammo in the gun before tucking his own in the back of it. He looks toward the car and disappears from view.

The dome light kicks on and the video jostles as he begins grabbing something from the front of the car. The sound of the trunk being opened comes through, although faintly, and the dome light turns off.

After nearly a minute, he returns to view, walking towards his own car with an armful of weapons and gear from the back of the patrol car. He lifts the hatch on his own and begins loading into the back.

He raises a shotgun and pumps the cylinder. Finding it empty, he begins loading shells into it.

The screen began to distort again, as he looks to the forest.

He pumps the chamber and begins firing,

"What do you want?!" he screams as he walks around to the open driver door. He tosses the shotgun inside and starts the engine.

A few moments after he speeds off, the camera begins to distort again, growing progressively worse. The radio of the squad car kicks on, and begins to change channels, stopping on a country channel. The volume begins increasing, however, the music remained clear and lacked any deformities.

Three women were singing in unison, "My poor heart is wondering no misery can tell,he left with no warning, no word of farewell."

As the music continues to the next verse, a shadow appears from the headlights of the truck. The length of it putting it's owner nearly eight or nine feet tall with tentacle like appendages.

Slowly, a face leans down and looks into the camera at an angle, only it isn't a normal face. It is pale white and lacks any facial features of a normal face.

Thankfully, the tape ends here.

**[][][]**

**October 31, 2013**

**Day of the dance**

**One day after second attack**

**[][Flippy][]**

Everything is set up and people already started arriving. The overhead lights were off so the stage could be powered, and we had five secondary lights running from a generator on the other side of the school.

In the dim light, the streamers seemed to glow, almost like… like a flare fired from a mortar to search for enemies in thick brush.

No, gotta focus. Think happy thoughts.

More people seem to be coming in by the second, maybe we'll start everything off early.

Giggles is by the punch bowl, Handy and Toothy are taking coats by the doors.

Ha, someone gave Handy a pair of gloves.

Uh, Petunia's by the stage talking to Martin. The rest of the band are checking their gear on the stage. Sniffles is missing.

I don't see him, at least. Just have to hope nothing goes wrong. Nutty's still nowhere to be seen, and Flaky's gone too.

With them missing, we don't have any room for mistakes. Better tell Martin to take it easy.

"Hey,"

Martin looks over and nods, "How's it going?"

"Sniffles isn't here, better take it easy until he gets here. In case the generator acts up again."

He nodded, "Alright, shouldn't be a problem."

Looking around again, there's still no sign of Flaky.

"Have either of you seen Flaky?"

Martin shook his head.

Petunia shrugged, "Last time I seen her, she was going with Sniffles to fix the generator. When we left last night, her car was still here, and it's in the same spot today."

Strange.

"Alright, thanks."

Oh well, there's still a lot for me to do, they'll show up when they're ready.

**[][Giggles][]**

Tonight was a huge success!

Everyone's dancing, except for Martin and Petunia. It's so romantic, though, they're singing a duet!

(Sigh) I still can't believe we managed to pull it off without any problems.

Oh, I have to record this! She looks so nervous!

**[][][]**

**November 6, 2013**

**Seven days after third attack.**

**[][Case 333 Evidence: Tape 04][]**

**[][Reviewing Officer Hammond][]**

**[][Tape recovered from the camera on the corpse of Gertrude "Giggles" Laurie][]**

**[][][]**

The video starts, capturing the stage midway through Gotye's Somebody That I Used To Know.

The white bear believed to be Martin Light is strumming his guitar while the video zooms in to the confirmed victim Patricia "Petunia" Solomon singing.

"You said that you could let it go, and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!"

She leans away while Martin continues the chorus. Quiet applause is heard from off camera.

"You go, girl!"

The video continues until the end of the song where there is more applause.

Petunia exits the stage while the band prepares for the next song.

The camera swings to the right side of the room where the red porcupine (Name Unknown) starts toward the stage.

She is intercepted by confirmed victim Franklin "Flippy" Carter, where she appears to be speaking hysterically.

"There she is. What's going on?"

The camera begins to bob as the holder walks over and sets it on a table, it's lens aimed toward the front of the stage.

Now, her voice is picked up by the camera.

"… Sniffles is dead! We have to warn everyone and get out of here!"

"What's she saying?" asked Giggles.

A male voice sighs, "She thinks a serial killer murdered Sniffles, and he's coming here."

"Not an he, a IT! Something is out there, we don't have much time!"

"You're overreacting," the male voice began, "It's probably a figment of you're overworked imagination."

Faintly, the voice of the singer is heard, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just continue playing."

A majority of the dancers stopped and started looking in the direction of the camera.

"No!" the voice starts yelling so everyone in the room could hear, "There's a monster coming here to kill everyone!"

There were scattered applause and laughter throughout the room.

The singer started laughing and walked to the microphone, "You hear that? You better start running! We, however, are gonna start the next song."

The applause returned and the band started, this time a fast paced country number.

"Come on, Flaky, this sounds insane." the male voice came through, muffled by the loud music.

"We have to get out of here, now!"

The video is distorting again. As this is the third machine we've used for playback, I'm adding it to the notes as a deformity of the tapes collected as evidence.

I could barely make out the singer at the microphone, but the music came through perfectly. As he finished the guitar solo, he began singing.

"I will twine, I will mingle my raven black hair. With the roses so red and the lilies so fair."

The other musicians picked up the backing vocals as the continued.

Suddenly, black… portals(?) began to appear throughout the room as screaming began. The band stopped playing, but the music could faintly be heard coming through the PA system, crackling and echoing through the room.

"See, I told you!"

The group on stage jumped onto the floor, the singer the only one who still had his instrument. The people in the room began to disappear, leaving behind puddles of blood. The singer, the bass player, Giggles, Flippy, and a few not on the record are caught by the portals and drug through, screaming as they disappeared.

The porcupine watched the events unfold before running toward the camera. As she picked it up, the form of a tall man is seen behind her.

Seconds later, the recording stops.

* * *

Still a little short, but it covered an important part of the plot.

Next chapter, we'll find out where they were sent and what happened to Nutty, and the notes will come into play.

Alright, thanks for reading.


End file.
